


Just five minutes, please?

by skyblue993



Series: Sterek oneshots collection. [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, He just wants to make out, He's quite thirsty, M/M, Oneshot, Stiles doesn't want to study, Will he convince Derek?, study session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: "You know, kissing burn 2.6 calories a minute. So would you want to burn some calories with me?"Derek doesn't even wince at this boyfriend's tantrums, Stiles notices."Are you calling me fat?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: https://dansdreams.tumblr.com/post/159494737613

Throughout the years of his illustrious career as a High school student, Stiles has mastered his capacity to get distracted singlehandedly by anything living or breathing or functioning around him; Starting from the slow ticking of the clock to the bird flying past Derek's bedroom's window.

He gives this small, okay _loud_ , sigh that's totally meant to get Derek's attention from his duty. The first time, Derek doesn't even bother to look up from his book where his nose his basically buried between the pages. The second time, Derek shifts uncomfortably in his chair, his bottom lip being held by his teeth which make Stiles crave to lean over the table and be the one in duty for that job. The third time, Derek finally deems him worthy of some attention but, much to Stiles' chagrin and disappointment, only to point his finger to his book and chastises him with a stern, grumpy voice, "Stiles. Book. _Study._ "

Derek's man grunts absolutely don't turn him on beyond belief. God, he wants Derek to not be the next valedictorian, right now and pin him to that bed and do things that would make God blush.

"You know, kissing burn 2.6 calories a minute. So would you want to burn some calories with me?"

Derek doesn't even wince at this boyfriend's tantrums, Stiles notices.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Wh-- no! God.."

"Then why would you imply that I need to burn calories?" Derek retorts with an eyebrow raised in utter perplexity. Stiles gives this little sigh, flickering his gaze back to his open book, whose words written down now resemble those _hieroglyphics_ Mrs. Hamilton keeps babbling about in History class; _Confusing and_ _Unreadable._

"Never mind.."

Derek reaches briefly for Stiles' hand, brushing his index finger over his wrist, clearly unaware of the the way a simple touch like this can send Stiles' body into natural self-combustion.

"Later."

Stiles nods feebly, letting out a mewling noise of displeasure when Derek pulls his hand away with a knowing smirk blossoming over his features, as knowing exactly what he's doing to Stiles' but deciding that there are more pressing matters than quench Stiles' thirst, right now. Stiles' mind goes completely haywire when Derek starts, _intentionally or not_ , chewing on his pen. The fixation Stiles has on Derek's mouth is completely off the charts and fuels the urge to just cup his face and taste those lips until they're numb and swollen. Stiles absolutely has to make it happen or he'll most likely burst into flames within the next hours.

"Hey, huh, Der?"

Derek slowly looks up, humming an _'hhm?"_ Sound from the back of his throat. Stiles feels his face heating up as he leans in just slightly, "You got a cookie crumb, right here.." and then he wipes his thumb across his boyfriend's lip beneath his amused gaze, fully aware of what Stiles' trying to do. Derek, of course, doesn't lose an occasion to expose him for the horny teenager he truly is. 

"We didn't eat any cookies, Stiles."

Stiles just flushes deep in the face, murmuring a low. "Dammit." strongly convinced that Derek was going to fall for such a rookie bait.

Derek resumes his reading, clearly undisturbed by Stiles' foot tapping into the creaky floorboard, or the way he's clicking his pen almost erratically, the noises he makes that reminds Derek of a cat being choked to death or his hand coming to touch his bicep...

Stiles lets out a small shriek of victory when _finally_ Derek slams the book shut.

"Just five minutes." Derek tells him with exasperation clear and evident in his voice and written all over his face.

"Five minutes and then we'll study. As in both of us."

"Study. Yeah. Gotcha.”

Derek throws a judgemental look in his way, literally flying out of his seat and throwing himself on Derek's bed with legs scissored open.

"What? Gotta make the best out of these five minutes.”

Derek just shakes his head, a little smirk playing on his lips as he lifts his arms and gets rid of his shirt, reveling in the soft noise Stiles makes as soon as he settles in between his legs and _finally_ allows Stiles to put his hands over his very own Holy Grail, _Derek's ass_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skyblue993)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
